It's raining again
by One way Or another
Summary: Sam et Jack retrouvent une vieille connaissance lors d'une aventure pluvieuse.
1. Chapter 1

**It's raining again**

**Chapitre 1**

- Courrez plus vite, je les entends ! Cria Jack qui fermait la course.

Ils étaient tous quatre en mission sur une planète qu'ils pensaient amicale. Mais une fois arrivés dans le village le plus proche, ils s'étaient aperçu que les Goa'uld étaient présent sur cette planète.

Les villageois étaient en réalité sous la coupe de Baal et l'un d'eux avait prévenu les soldats du faux dieu. Ils avaient réussi à échapper aux habitants mais bientôt les jaffas étaient à leurs trousses.

A présent, ils courraient donc sous une pluie battante, qui avait commencé en même temps que leur fuite.

Il pleuvait tellement que leur vue était brouillée et le sol était particulièrement glissant. Ils évoluaient dans une forêt sinueuse au relief montagneux, sur un étroit chemin où ils pouvaient difficilement être deux côte à côte.

Teal'c était devant, Daniel suivait, puis Carter, chargée du sac de vivres sur le dos, et enfin venait Jack. Tout à coup, un jet d'eau puissant arriva d'un endroit plus haut qu'eux. Sam reçu cela en pleine figure et perdit l'équilibre. Elle tomba sur le côté et dégringola violemment dans la vallée plus bas. Son cri poussa Teal'c et Daniel à se retourner précipitamment. Ils regardèrent rapidement et virent Sam étendue sur le sol, près d'une rivière.

- Filez ! Allez à la porte des étoiles et rentrez sur Terre. Vite ! Ordonna Jack.

- Et vous ?

- Je vais la chercher. Filez je vous dis ! Ils arrivent !

Teal'c et Daniel obéirent et partirent en courant.

Jack glissa lentement vers la vallée, se cramponnant à des racines d'arbres et de grosses pierres. Plus haut il entendit une bonne trentaine de jaffas poursuivre leur route. Jack craint pour Daniel et Teal'c, mais ils avaient un avantage. Sur un tel terrain, aussi étroit, deux personnes pouvaient courir plus vite que trente en armure.

Il atteint enfin le corps inerte de Sam. Elle était allongée sur le ventre. Il la retourna doucement. Elle était inconsciente. Il tapota sa joue et elle se réveilla. Elle fit une grimace en portant sa main sur son front.

- Vous êtes blessée ?

- J'ai un peu mal au crane.

Jack souleva sa frange et s'aperçut qu'elle avait une petite bosse. Mais ce n'était rien de méchant. Il l'examina rapidement.

- Vous avez aussi une coupure à la cuisse.

- C'est superficiel…

- Je crois aussi. Bon, il ne faut pas rester là.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ?

- Une mini-cascade en plein dans la figure ! Vous avez glissé et avez dévalé la pente que vous voyez là.

- Ohh. Mais les jaffas ? Réalisa-t-elle soudain. Son coup à la tête lui avait fait oublier les évènements temporairement.

- Ils ont continué leur route après Daniel et Teal'c. J'espère qu'ils ont pu passer la porte.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû rester !

- Carter…

- Mon colonel, maintenant vous êtes coincé ici vous aussi. J'aurai pu m'en sortir.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais je préfère être là plutôt qu'au sec sur Terre à me demander si vous n'êtes pas morte. Et puis vous le savez, on abandonne jamais les nôtres…

- Oui…

- Bon, vous pouvez marcher ?

- Je pense.

Jack prit le sac de Sam sur son dos et aida la jeune femme à se redresser. Sa blessure à la jambe saignait mais n'était pas particulièrement douloureuse. Ils se mirent donc en route.

Il pleuvait toujours à torrent ce qui ne rendait pas leur marche aisée. Jack entraina Sam vers une sorte de petite grotte, à l'abri de la pluie, au travers de laquelle filtrait la forte lumière du soleil.

- Asseyez-vous là je vais vous soigner.

- On pouvait continuer à marcher vous savez.

- Oui je sais mais j'en ai marre de marcher sous cette pluie. Alors on va attendre un peu, des fois que ça voudrait bien se calmer, et en attendant je vais vous soigner. Ca vous va ?

- Oui, très bien. répondit Sam en souriant.

- D'abord je vais vous mettre de la crème apaisante sur cette bosse, dit Jack en fouillant dans le sac de Sam.

Il écarta ses cheveux, essuya son front trempé à l'aide d'un linge. Délicatement, il essuya aussi l'ensemble de son visage.

- Merci, dit Sam le sourire aux lèvres.

Après avoir soigné son front, Jack voulu soigner la jambe de Sam.

- Euh, il faudrait peut-être… que vous enleviez votre pantalon…

- Oui, d'accord.

Gêné l'un et l'autre, Jack posa ses yeux dans le vide pendant que Sam retirait ses chaussures puis son pantalon.

Jack se rapprocha alors et essuya la cuisse de la jeune femme. Il devait avouer que se retrouver le visage si près de la cuisse de Samantha Carter, elle, les cheveux ruisselants, en petite culotte, si fraiche… Cela lui donnait chaud. Mais il se rendit compte, alors qu'il désinfectait la plaie, que la jeune femme avait la chair de poule.

- Vous avez froid ?

- Bien sûr, pas vous ?

- Euh… non. Je vais vous faire un bandage. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais ça saigne toujours. Appuyez votre jambe sur ma cuisse.

Toujours un peu troublés, Jack souleva délicatement la jambe de Sam pour la poser sur lui, et Sam, dont l'équilibre était précaire, appuya l'un de ses bras sur le dos de Jack. Sans faire exprès, sa main posée précipitamment était entrée en contact avec la peau brulante de la nuque de Jack. Pour paraître naturelle, elle prit le parti de ne pas la retirer. La peau douce et hâlée du Colonel sous ses doigts faisait monter en elle le désir. Il l'avait toujours attirée, dès la première fois où elle l'avait vu. Elle le trouvait très beau, séduisant. Après, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, ce qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter dangereusement son attrait pour lui. Mais elle était militaire, une véritable professionnelle et ne laissait rien transparaître. Du moins elle le croyait.

- Voilà.

Il avait fait cela si délicatement, et elle avait été si captivée par ses pensées sulfureuses qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

- Je crois qu'il a cessé de pleuvoir. Rhabillez-vous nous allons nous remettre en marche.

- Mon colonel, relança Sam en se revêtant, vous savez que nous ne pouvons pas rentrer sur Terre, nous pouvons très bien être tombés aux mains de l'ennemi. Ils ne risqueront pas une invasion…

- Je sais. Mais j'espère que la porte ne sera pas gardée et que nous pourrons au moins quitter cette planète. Pour aller… je ne sais où ailleurs.

- La porte sera très certainement gardée !

- Pas nécessairement. Daniel et Teal'c avaient de l'avance, et la porte n'est pas visible au loin. Ils ont pu croire que nous nous étions échappé tous quatre. Auquel cas il n'y aurait plus de raison de garder la porte. Nous ne serions pas assez fous pour revenir…

- C'est vrai. Alors allons-y.

Ils reprirent donc la route. Au bout de quinze minutes à crapahuter dans la forêt, ils atterrirent sur un chemin plus large que le précédent. Mais très vite Jack saisit Sam par l'épaule et la plaqua contre lui, lui-même se calant contre un arbre.

- Qu'est-ce que ?

- Chhhut… Des Jaffas arrivent.

En effet, la trentaine de Jaffas qui les suivaient auparavant repartaient désormais vers le village. Bien que les Jaffas étaient désormais hors de leur vue, ils continuaient tous deux de regarder dans leur direction. Jack n'avait pas lâché Sam, qu'il tenait par la taille. Une main posée sur son ventre et un bras enlaçant ses épaules, il la tenait fermement contre lui. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de la lâcher. Son cou était tout près de ses lèvres, et il lui prit l'envie de l'embrasser. Il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle semblait gênée mais n'osait pas bouger. Alors le Colonel desserra son étreinte et s'éloigna un peu.

- On ne peut pas marcher sur le chemin, c'est trop risqué. La porte se trouve plus haut c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit Sam après avoir consulté la boussole sur sa montre.

- Alors on va traverser, escalader cette petite pente et on y sera plus vite.

- Vous avez raison.

La gêne était toujours présente. Cela étonna Sam, il y avait un certain temps que ça ne les avait pas troublés. Elle s'y était habituée, à être attirée par lui, à sentir son cœur se serrer le peu de fois où il avait un geste ou une parole tendre envers elle. Mais là la tension était plutôt forte, les situations successives aidant.

Ils étaient déjà devant la porte, qui n'était en effet pas du tout gardée.

- Où va-t-on Carter ?

- Eh bien il faudrait aller sur une planète qu'une équipe SG visitera bientôt, au cas où nous ne pourrions contacter le SGC pour une raison ou autre…

- Et vous les connaissez ces planètes ?

- Pas vraiment, j'y ai jeté un œil l'autre jour, et il y en a une qui m'a marquée. Mais je ne sais pas…

- C'est quelle planète ?

- Euh… Edora.

- Ah.

- Oui, c'est… la visite annuelle.

- D'accord, pas d'autre planète dans vos souvenirs.

- Les seules dont je me souviens des coordonnées ne seront visitées que dans au moins six mois. Pour Edora, c'est seulement dans deux mois.

- Bon, de toute façon, on ne peut pas trainer ici trop longtemps. Ne jouons pas avec le feu.

Sam composa donc les coordonnées d'Edora. Le vortex s'activa et ils traversèrent la porte.

De l'autre côté, ils eurent la joie de trouver… une pluie torrentielle !

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! On a vraiment la poisse ! Cria Jack.

Très vite il se dirigea vers les maisons. Sam le suivit. Il ouvrit la porte d'une des maisons et Sam put constater qu'il s'agissait d'un estaminet.

- Ca alors ! Jack, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, bien.

- Nous avons du quitter une planète hostile en vitesse et nous nous sommes réfugiés ici. Est-ce que vous avez toujours le boitier pour envoyer le signal sur Terre ?

- Ahh non, désolé. Il est tombé entre les mains de petits enfants voleurs qui l'ont cassé en jouant avec. Il était en milles morceaux, nous l'avons jeté dans la rivière. Mais vos amis doivent venir bientôt pour la visite annuelle. D'ici là nous vous accueillerons avec joie. Mais vous savez nous avons de toutes petites maisons. Il y a bien quelqu'un qui a de la place.

- Qui ?

- Laira.

- Bien sûr…

- Oui, son fils s'est installé avec sa petite amie, ils ont construit une maison. Du coup, Laira a une chambre de libre.

- D'accord.

- Vous devriez y aller maintenant, vous pourrez vous reposer. Il va bientôt faire nuit ici.

- Ok. Euh, juste une chose, précisa Jack avant de partir, ce genre de truc, le boitier… Il ne faut pas jeter ça dans la rivière…

Au nom de Laira, Sam avait eu un frisson. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas être jalouse, mais cela lui rappelait un souvenir douloureux. Le souvenir d'avoir réalisé pour la première fois qu'elle était amoureuse de son supérieur, et en suivant qu'elle devait à tout prix enfouir cela en elle.

- Vous êtes d'accord ? Demanda Jack à la jeune femme.

- Euh, oui. Est-ce que ça ne va pas la déranger ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Non je ne pense pas. C'est que ça fait longtemps maintenant…

Ils se dirigèrent donc en courant vers la maison de Laira. Jack frappa à la porte. Lorsque son ancienne amante ouvrit, la surprise pu se lire sur son visage.

- Jack !

- Bonjour Laira.

- Mais ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Le Colonel lui expliqua brièvement leurs aventures. Très vite, Laira les fit entrer chez elle.

Trempés jusqu'aux os, les deux militaires se sentaient épuisés.

- Ahh, que j'aimerai prendre une douche chaude…

- Oh mais tu peux !

- Vous n'avez pas de douche ici…

- Si, maintenant nous en avons ! Les terriens nous ont aidés à creuser un puits, et ils ont… fait quelque chose dans le sol pour que nous ayons de l'eau chaude. C'est formidable !

- La géothermie ! Dit Sam.

- Je crois que c'est ça oui…

- Alors, je vous en prie allez-y ! C'est par là.

- Allez-y en premier Carter.

- Merci mon Colonel.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la pièce d'eau, qui était en fait un placard aménagé en salle de bain, Sam sursauta en voyant quelque chose courir près d'elle. Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon. Il s'avança vers Laira.

- Maman !

- Luni, je te présente Jack et Samantha. Ce sont… de vieilles connaissances.

- Quel âge a-t-il ? Demanda Sam précipitamment, pendant que Jack pensait à la même chose.

- Il a deux ans et demi.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Jack fut soulagé quelques secondes plus tard, ayant mis plus de temps que son second à faire le calcul. Cet enfant n'était pas son fils.

- Où est son père ? Demanda Jack.

- Il est mort, l'année dernière.

- Oh… Je suis désolé. Dit Jack sincèrement.

- Moi aussi.

Sam décida de leur laisser un peu d'intimité, bien que ce qu'elle voulait fût que son supérieur vienne sous la douche avec elle… Mais cela… c'était dans ses rêves. Le pire était que Sam avait un petit copain maintenant. Ils s'entendaient bien. Il s'appelait Pete et c'était un flic. Elle s'était enfin jetée à l'eau et pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser à Jack O'neill. Elle commençait sérieusement à se dire qu'il était l'homme de sa vie et qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Mais à aucun moment elle ne se disait qu'elle pourrait être avec lui. Elle ne le concevait même pas. Il était son supérieur, leur lien hiérarchique annihilait toute possibilité de relation, c'était comme ça.

Sous la douche elle prit pourtant un peu de temps pour se laisser aller à rêver, ressentant de nouveau la chaleur de la main de Jack sur son ventre.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce principale, enroulée dans une chemise de nuit blanche ressemblant à une liquette, Jack et Laira étaient devant la cheminée et papotaient. Elle s'approcha doucement pour ne pas les brusquer.

- J'ai terminé, vous pouvez y aller si vous voulez mon Colonel.

- Avec joie.

Jack sourit à Laira et alla à son tour dans la salle de bain. Sam ne savait que faire.

- Comme je l'ai dit à Jack, amorça Laira, je n'ai qu'une chambre, il faudra donc que vous la partagiez. Jack a proposé de dormir par terre pour vous laisser le lit.

- Nous verrons cela. En tout cas c'est très gentil de votre part. Mais où dort votre fils ?

- Dans ma chambre pour l'instant. Il est encore petit et il fait des cauchemars. Bien sûr, si j'avais été seule j'aurai proposé à Jack de dormir dans ma chambre. Mais là…

Sam avait dû faire des yeux extrêmement ronds parce que Laira se rendit compte qu'elle avait choqué son interlocutrice.

- Oh, euh… Vous savez n'est-ce pas que Jack et moi avons eu une histoire durant son séjour ici ?

- Oui, je le sais.

- Je lui ai demandé s'il voyait quelqu'un et il m'a répondu que non.

Sam se sentit trahie. Et c'était très bête ! Que voulait-elle que Jack ait répondu ? Il ne voyait personne, il n'allait pas mentir. Pourtant par respect pour elle, elle était certaine qu'il n'aurait pas dormi avec Laira pendant qu'elle se trouvait dans la pièce à côté. Du moins elle espérait qu'il aurait eu cette délicatesse.

Jack était sorti de la douche et se trouvait désormais torse nu en pantalon blanc léger.

- Je suis désolée Jack, mais c'est un vieux pantalon du père de Luni, je n'ai plus le haut qui va avec.

- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est déjà très bien.

Non, ce n'était pas grave, se dit Sam. Il était magnifique. Elle voudrait qu'il ne s'habille que de cette façon là. Oui, cette pensée était ridicule, mais elle l'avait eu tout de même.

- Moi je vais aller me coucher, je suis épuisé.

- J'ai mis des draps propres dans le lit et j'ai déposé des couvertures parterre pour toi Jack.

- Merci beaucoup. Répondirent Sam et Jack.

Ils entrèrent donc dans cette chambre, dont Sam referma la porte derrière elle.

- Vous n'allez pas dormir parterre j'espère ?

- Si. Répondit Jack affirmativement.

- C'est ridicule. Vous n'allez pas dormir deux mois parterre. Nous pouvons partager ce lit.

- Bon ok. Je cède vite parce que je suis fatigué.

Sam sourit et s'allongea dans le lit. Jack fit de même, se plaçant à sa gauche. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, durant lequel chacun savait que l'autre ne dormait pas, Sam prit la parole :

- Est-ce que nous allons rester là jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne nous chercher ?

- Vous voulez aller sur une autre planète ?

- Non. Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on va rester chez Laira pendant deux mois ?

- Ca vous dérange ?

- Non. Enfin c'est un peu bizarre, parce que, elle et vous…

- Elle et moi quoi ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocent, vous avez eu une liaison avec elle.

- Oui, c'est exact. Et alors.

- Et alors ?

- Oui, je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi vous me parlez de ça Carter ! Et alors ?

- Laissez tomber je n'ai rien dit.

- Si, vous avez voulu dire quelque chose. Alors, oui j'ai eu une liaison avec elle et c'était il y a presque quatre ans.

- Vous avez calculé cela tout à l'heure en entendant l'âge de son fils.

- Oui Carter, j'ai calculé car ça aurait pu être mon fils.

- Et si ça avait été le cas ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

- Mais si

- Stop. C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda Jack qui se redressait sur un coude pour voir la jeune femme.

- Il n'y a pas de problème.

- Ca suffit maintenant Carter.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Moi je sais parfaitement combien de temps ça fait que vous avez été coincé sur cette fichue planète pendant trois mois. Vous êtes-vous demandé ce qui se passait sur Terre pendant vous batifoliez avec Laira dans les bottes de paille ?

- Premièrement ici, il n'y pas de paille. Deuxièmement, nous n'avons pas batifolé, je n'ai couché avec elle qu'une seule fois, la veille de votre arrivée. Et troisièmement, oui, je me le suis demandé tous les jours ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

- Et vous imaginiez quoi ?

- Quand j'étais en colère je me disais que vous aviez laissé tomber, que vous m'aviez abandonné. Mais au fond de moi je savais très bien que vous trimiez comme une dingue pour trouver une solution.

- Et j'ai trouvé ! Alors pourquoi pendant des jours j'ai eu l'impression d'être une étrangère et d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Je suis désolé pour ça. J'ai été égoïste. Et d'ailleurs : merci. Je sais, c'est un peu tard, je ne l'ai pas fait sur le moment et pourtant je l'ai pensé très fort.

- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ?

- Parce que je me sentais coupable.

- Coupable de quoi ?

- D'avoir cédé à Laira. Avoua Jack.

- Mais… Vous n'aviez pas à vous sentir coupable… mon Colonel.

- Je sais, Major. Et pourtant c'est ce que j'ai ressenti. Vous et moi… on sait qu'on est attiré l'un par l'autre. On sait… qu'on ressent bien plus que de l'amitié ou du respect. On sait qu'on est plutôt malheureux de cette situation. On sait aussi qu'on doit vivre avec. Ou plutôt vivre sans. Je vois bien que vous vivez mal le fait qu'on vive chez mon ex. Mais pourtant vous n'avez pas du tout à vous en faire. Parce que depuis Laira, je n'ai couché avec aucune femme. Depuis quatre ans. Simplement parce que je suis fou amoureux de vous et que je n'ai envie de personne d'autre. Alors, ne me faites pas de crise de jalousie. C'est totalement inutile. Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec Laira, même seulement pour du sexe.

Sam avait écouté le monologue de Jack en ressentant un mélange de bonheur, d'excitation, de peur. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre et ne sût vraiment pourquoi elle dit cela :

- J'ai un petit ami.

- Oh. Rassurez-moi, je n'étais pas complètement à côté de la plaque quand je disais « on » tout à l'heure.

- Pas du tout. Je ne l'aime pas vous savez. Enfin peut-être qu'à force je ressentirai de l'attachement pour lui, mais je sens bien que ce ne sera jamais aussi fort que ce que je ressens pour vous.

- Vous êtes jeune, belle, brillante. Vous méritez de fonder une belle famille et d'être heureuse. Vous n'auriez rien à faire avec un vieux chnoc comme moi.

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Demanda-t-elle en posant la paume de sa main contre sa joue.

- Parce que c'est la vérité.

- La seule et unique raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas avec vous c'est parce que le règlement nous l'interdit. Nous avons vu des réalités alternées où vous et moi étions fiancés ou mariés. Ca veut bien dire quelque chose non ? C'est que ça pourrait être, dans une autre vie.

- C'est vraiment la seule raison ? L'armée ?

- Oui, quoi d'autre ?

- Carter, moi aussi ça me fait peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur !

- Vous vous mentez à vous-même. Moi au moins j'ai le courage d'admettre que c'est par lâcheté que je ne tente rien avec vous. J'ai trop peur de vous faire du mal, de ne pas être à la hauteur.

- Je n'ai pas peur, mais enfin ce n'est pas possible et c'est tout !

- Si vous avez peur.

- Et de quoi je vous prie ?

- Vous avez peur de trop m'aimer.

- Vous êtes bien sûr de vous !

- Ai-je tort ?

Sam ne répondait pas, elle se contentait de le regarder intensément. Il était penché au dessus de son visage et elle ne se rendait pas compte que sa bouche se trouvait désormais à quelques centimètres seulement de la sienne.

Il se figea là, la regarda avec désir, saisi sa taille de sa main gauche et fondit sur elle en un baiser fougueux.

Surprise, Samantha ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais lorsqu'il décolla sa bouche, elle posa sans réfléchir une main sur sa nuque afin de l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle en voulait plus, mais Jack s'éloigna très légèrement, posant une main au centre de sa poitrine pour la maintenir.

- De quoi vous avez envie réellement Carter ?

- J'ai envie de vous.

Ces derniers mots avaient été dits avec tant de sensualité que même si Jack était décidé à lui faire avouer certaines choses, il n'avait maintenant plus la force de résister. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, plus profondément cette fois-ci. Elle s'accrocha à lui en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Lui aussi voulait avant tout la sentir contre lui. Alors il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, laissant ses lèvres baiser sa peau tendre et la serra contre lui avec une force brutale. C'est comme s'il avait voulu la faire entrer en lui, pour l'avoir toujours à ses côtés.

Sam sentit tant d'amour dans cette étreinte que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Après une minute où il souffrait de ne pouvoir la serrer plus sous peine de la casser, Jack eu une pulsion de désir intense. Il la voulait, toute entière. Il voulait lui faire l'amour.

Il l'embrassa, commençant par la bouche, puis le visage, le cou, les oreilles, puis plus bas les épaules. Ses mains glissaient sur ses côtes en appuyant très fort. Puis il saisit un sein et la jeune femme se cambra. Il écarta la chemise et en saisi l'extrémité avec ses lèvres. Il serait délicat plus tard, mais il n'était pas dans cet état d'esprit à ce moment là et il était convaincu que sa compagne non plus. Il goutât sa poitrine avec délice. Sam écarta les jambes pour qu'il se place entre elles. Il saisit sans ménagement le derrière de ses genoux pour la caler correctement contre lui. Puis il laissa doucement descendre ses mains le long de ses longues cuisses. L'embrassant sans discontinuer, il en arriva à caresser ses fesses. Ses mains se refermèrent sur elles et il enleva sa petite culote avec dextérité. Il n'avait même pas cessé de l'embrasser. Il la replaça contre lui et sentit son humidité. Il remonta le vêtement de la jeune femme jusqu'au ventre pour pouvoir l'embrasser brièvement à cet endroit.

Sam quant à elle, vivait son désir ardent avec une soumission exquise. Elle laissait virevolter ses mains dans le dos brulant de son amant, passait des fois une main dans ses cheveux, l'embrassait avec passion. Lorsqu'il saisissait sa poitrine ou qu'il la mordillait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se contracter et d'enfoncer ses doigts dans la peau du dos de Jack.

Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait cessé cette folle expérience. Il pouvait y avoir une pluie de feu au dehors, elle serait allée jusqu'au bout de la danse.

Elle était déjà épuisée des préliminaires. C'était trop de tension pour trop d'années d'attente. Elle baissa rapidement le pantalon de Jack. Elle plaça ses mains contre ses joues et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Maintenant. Ordonna-t-elle.

Et il obéit. Il saisi les fesses de la jeune femme, la souleva et la pénétra. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il en rêvait. Oui bien sûr il avait envie d'être avec elle, de pouvoir la tenir entre ses bras, lui glisser de chastes baiser dans le cou. Mais il avait aussi gravement envie d'elle. Il voulait lui faire l'amour. Et c'était parce qu'il l'aimait si fort, qu'il la voulait si fort.

Jack ne ménagea pas sa compagne, ce qui allait très bien à cette dernière. Très vite, Sam eu un orgasme et ne put retenir un cri que Jack camoufla en plaquant une main contre sa bouche. Cela n'empêcha pas Sam de savourer ce plaisir intense. Jamais cela n'avait été si intense. Jamais. Alors Jack à son tour se laissa aller. Il s'effondra sur elle, totalement épuisé.

Sam caressa les cheveux de Jack ainsi que son dos. Il sortit d'elle à regret, cala sa tête sur le haut de sa poitrine et l'écrasa de tout son poids. La jeune femme laissa sa tête reposer contre celle de Jack et le serra contre elle, pour que ce ne soit pas fini tout de suite.

Le temps pour eux de reprendre leur souffle et Jack roula sur le côté. Il prit Sam dans ses bras après l'avoir embrassée, tendrement cette fois-ci. Le calme s'installa alors et très vite un sommeil trop repoussé les gagna.

Ils se réveillèrent à peu près dans la même position. Des sons provenant de la pièce principale et le soleil qui passait à travers les rideaux leur indiquèrent que c'était le matin.

- Bonjour. Dit Jack calmement.

- Bonjour mon Colonel.

D'un coup, elle avait donné le ton. Ils devaient redevenir des militaires purs et durs.

- Regardez-moi Carter.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en fuyant toujours son regard.

- Parce que vous n'allez pas pouvoir éviter de me regarder toute votre vie. Alors entrainez-vous dès maintenant.

- Vous êtes content ? Lança-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Plutôt oui. Répondit-il ironiquement.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Mais rien. Moi je n'attends rien. Mais si je vous repose la question d'hier soir, à savoir « de quoi avez-vous envie réellement ? », est-ce que vous pouvez répondre ?

- C'est trop compliqué. Il y a ce que je veux et ce dont je rêve. C'est très différent. Et puis d'abord pourquoi ce serait uniquement à moi de répondre à cette question ? Et vous, que voulez-vous ?

- Ce que je veux : que vous soyez heureuse, ne pas vous faire souffrir et ne pas souffrir moi-même, encore une fois. Ce dont je rêve : être avec vous, tout simplement.

- Est-ce que ça changerai quelque chose si je quittais l'armée de l'air ? Je démissionnerai si je savais que c'était le cas.

- Je ne vous demanderais jamais de renoncer à un travail qui vous passionne.

- Vous aviez raison hier soir, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de me lancer là-dedans. J'ai peur de souffrir, de m'attacher. Ce qui est idiot car je suis déjà très, très attachée. Si ça se trouve, on n'est pas du tout fait pour être ensemble ! Bien sûr je vous aime. Probablement plus que je n'aimerai jamais. Mais…

- Sam, n'avez-vous pas pensé que peut-être avec cette histoire vous vous trouviez une excuse pour ne pas tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Quoi ? Non, c'est idiot. Je… Vous pensez ?

- Ecoutez, jusque là, nous fuyions la discussion et j'en suis le principal responsable j'en conviens. Mais maintenant, vous savez ce que je ressens et vous avez avoué ce que vous ressentez. Alors réfléchissez à tout ça. Mais pas trop longtemps, parce que le temps passe vite Sam. Ca vous va ?

- Oui. Merci.

Jack voyait qu'elle était bouleversée, alors il posa sa main sur son épaule, comme un soutient. Mais elle prit cela pour une invitation et se réfugia dans ses bras. Il la berça doucement.

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas de la parano. Hier soir Laira m'a dit textuellement qu'elle vous voulait dans son lit !

- Ah oui ?

- Je vous assure. Elle espère quelque chose venant de vous.

- D'accord alors effectivement il va falloir qu'on déménage !

Ils se décidèrent à se rendre dans la pièce principale auprès de Laira. Elle servait un verre de liquide jaune à son fils. Ils virent qu'elle avait fait sécher leurs vêtements devant la cheminée et ils l'en remercièrent.

- Alors, vous avez bien dormis ?

- Oui, très bien merci. Répondit Sam.

- Et toi Jack, tu n'as pas trop mal au dos d'avoir dormi parterre ?

- Finalement Carter a bien voulu de moi dans le lit.

Laira ne put cacher sa surprise et son agacement.

- Eh bien, tu sais, c'est un peu juste pour moi de vous héberger tous les deux. Peut-être que le Major Carter pourrait trouver une autre maison…

- Laira, je ne suis pas revenu pour… ça, tu en es consciente ? C'est un pur hasard qui m'a amené ici. Je suis désolée si tu as cru des choses mais… Il ne se passera rien entre nous.

Sam était très gêné qu'il ait dit cela devant elle. Bien sûr, Laira avait besoin d'entendre cela, elle se faisait des idées.

- Oh mais bien sûr, je ne disais pas ça pour ça Jack. Tu sais, je n'en suis plus là !

- Laira, il faut que je parte. Je vais trouver un autre endroit. Est-ce que Carter peut rester ici ?

- Euh, oui. Répondit Laira, déçue.

Jack fut accueilli chaleureusement par Kiran, qui faisait office de médecin dans le village. Il proposa de se joindre aux autres hommes du village pour travailler la terre. Bien entendu, Sam proposa la même chose. Impossible pour elle de rester à la maison comme les autres femmes.

Curieusement, Sam se plaisait plutôt chez Laira. Cette dernière était très sympathique avec elle et Sam appréciait beaucoup la présence de son fils Luni. Le petit garçon était adorable et elle avait beaucoup d'affinités avec lui. Elle ne voyait Jack que la journée pour le travail. Mais ils déjeunaient ensemble et essayaient au maximum de travailler côte à côte. Depuis leur discussion, c'est comme si un poids leur avait été retiré des épaules. Ils étaient plus détendus avec cela. Et Sam se disait de plus en plus que Jack se trompait. Non, elle ne s'accrochait pas à lui pour ne pas avoir à construire quelque chose avec un autre homme. Elle l'aimait, tout simplement. Ils étaient si bien ensemble, l'évidence était là.

Au bout de deux semaines, la bonne humeur de Sam commença à s'estomper. Elle se sentait toujours très fatiguée.

Jack l'avait remarqué.

- Carter, peut-être que vous devriez arrêter de venir travailler et vous reposer un peu.

- Ca va mon Colonel !

- Vous êtes toute pâle et je vois bien que vous prenez de plus en plus de peine. Le midi vous ne mangez presque rien. A ce rythme là vous allez claquer !

- Je vous en prie, j'ai connu bien pire !

- Je sais, mais peut-être que vous couvez quelque chose. Venez voir Kiran, il vous examinera.

- Non. Mais je suis d'accord pour m'arrêter un peu.

- Personne ne vous en voudra ne vous en faites pas…

Sam arrêta donc les travaux dans les champs. Elle resta à la maison avec Laira. D'ailleurs, Laira était aux petits soins pour elle. Elle ne lui demandait pas de faire le ménage ni la cuisine. Elle la laissait aller se balader au grand air et lui préparait de bonnes choses à manger. Mais l'état de Sam ne s'améliorait pas, bien au contraire. Jack passait la voir chaque soir en rentrant du travail. Plus les jours passaient et plus il la voyait affaiblie.

- Bon maintenant ça suffit. Il n'y a aucune amélioration. Je fais venir Kiran.

Jack revient ce soir là avec le médecin.

- Vous voulez bien rester mon Colonel ?

- Oh, je peux rester si vous préférez. Proposa Laira.

- C'est gentil mais...

- Je vais rester Carter. Laira, tu peux attendre dans la cuisine s'il te plait ?

- D'accord.

Kiran examina Sam sous les yeux de Jack.

- Eh bien, c'est vrai vous êtes très faible. Certaines femmes supportent très mal la grossesse.

- La grossesse ? Dirent Sam et Jack en cœur.

- Oui, vous êtes enceinte.

- De combien de semaines ?

- Aucune idée !

- Bon. Merci Kiran. N'y a-t-il pas un remède pour qu'elle se sente mieux ? Demanda Jack.

- Non désolé, il faut que vous preniez patience Samantha.

- Ok.

Kiran sortit, laissant Jack et Sam seuls.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Questionna Jack qui ne savait pas trop comment amorcer la conversation.

- Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ecoutez, comme on ne sait pas l'âge du bébé…

- Oui je sais. Enfin je suis content pour vous. Vous êtes contente non ?

- J'aurai préféré que ça arrive dans d'autres circonstances.

- Ce n'est jamais vraiment le moment d'avoir un enfant. Mais c'est la plus belle chose au monde. Je vous le promets.

- De toute façon, j'ai un mois pour décider de ce que je vais faire. Ici ils ne peuvent rien faire.

- Oui. Vous voulez que je reste ce soir ?

- Non, ça va aller. Rentrez, Laira est là, je ne suis pas seule.

- Ok. Bonne nuit.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et s'élança vers la porte lorsqu'il fut interpellé.

- Mon Colonel !

- Oui ?

- Je sais que ce n'est pas juste de vous demander ça si… S'il n'est pas de vous, mais… Vous seriez prêt à l'élever ?

- Je n'abandonnerai jamais un enfant. Et je ne vous abandonnerai jamais.

- Vous seriez heureux d'avoir un enfant avec moi ?

- Sam, je ne veux pas vous influencer. C'est votre choix. Sachez simplement que je serai là, quoi qu'il arrive. Pigé ?

- Oui. Répondit Sam avec un sourire.

Jack partit et en suivant, Sam reçu la visite de Laira.

- Alors ?

- Alors je suis enceinte !

- Vraiment ? Toutes mes félicitations !

- Merci.

Laira amena à manger à Sam et la laissa dormir. Quelques jours passèrent et Sam devait bien avouer qu'elle en voulait déjà à son enfant de la faire autant souffrir. Elle n'avait plus aucune énergie, se sentait vidée. Jack passait toujours la voir tous les soirs. Ils discutaient un petit moment mais évitaient le sujet crucial. Ce soir là, Laira demanda à Sam de lui garder Luni pour qu'elle puisse se rendre à la taverne. C'était la seule chose qu'elle lui demandait. Sam n'osait donc jamais refuser. Et puis cela ne la dérangeait pas. Luni était un ange. Laira lui disait qu'elle voyait un homme là-bas. Apparemment elle avait abandonné ses vues sur Jack.

Pourtant, même si elle avait dit oui par politesse, ce soir là était pire que les autres. En plein milieu du salon, Sam s'évanouit.

En rentrant dans la nuit, Laira la trouva donc inconsciente sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Sam se trouvait dans son lit.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Non, ce n'est pas normal, quelque chose ne va pas. Je voudrais voir le médecin.

- Oh non c'est inutile. Et puis il fait encore nuit, vous n'allez pas le déranger pour des nausées.

- Ce ne sont pas juste des nausées. Il y a quelque chose d'autre. S'il vous plaît Laira.

- J'ai dis non ! Cria Laira.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'il vous plaît, appelez le Colonel O'neill.

- Ah, nous y voilà. Et pourquoi je l'appellerais lui ? Peut-être parce qu'il est le père de cet enfant ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

- Ce que ça peut me faire ? Jack est à moi ! Mais… malgré tous mes efforts, il ne veut pas de moi ! J'ai beau essayer, à la taverne il ne me regarde même pas !

- C'est pour lui que vous sortez si souvent ?

- Pour qui d'autres ? Aucun homme ne lui arrive à la cheville ici. Autrefois il m'a aimé, ça peut recommencer. Mais il est obnubilé par vous. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il vous trouve, vous n'êtes bonne à rien. Incapable de faire la cuisine, de vous occuper d'un enfant. Vous feriez une bien mauvaise mère de toute façon.

- Comment ça « je ferais » ?

- Bien sûr que ce ne sont pas seulement des nausées. Lorsque vous serez morte, il verra enfin que je suis là !

- C'est vous qui me rendez malade ?

- Oui ! Vous et votre sale petit bâtard, bientôt vous sortirez de ma vie, et de celle de Jack !

- Non, je vous en prie. Ce n'est pas Jack le père. Sur Terre, j'ai un petit ami.

- Tiens donc, vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé !

- Il s'appelle Pete. Nous nous sommes disputés avant que je parte. Mais maintenant que je suis enceinte nous allons nous remettre ensemble. Je vous en prie ne me faites pas ça !

- C'est trop tard, vous en savez trop maintenant. Il faut que je me débarrasse de vous avant demain.

- Non !

Sam tenta de se lever mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Elle n'eut pas la force de sortir du lit. Elle ne put que pleurer de désespoir.

Laira disparût et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite bouteille de liquide bleu.

- Cette fois-ci je ne vais pas me contenter de le diluer dans vos aliments. Vous allez boire ça directement.

- Non, pitié…

Sam n'avait même plus la force de parler. Laira lui fit prendre le poison de force, sans difficulté.

Quinze minutes plus tard, c'était le matin. Jack se leva et se mit à table, au côté de Kiran.

- Ca va Jack, remis d'hier soir.

- Je vous en prie, je n'ai rien bu !

- C'est vrai, vous êtes très raisonnable. Laira a encore essayé de vous séduire hier, sans succès.

- Elle essaye de me séduire ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. Dites, qui était son dernier mari. Je l'ai peut-être connu…

- C'était Jula.

- Jula ! Ah oui je m'en souviens très bien. Il était très gentil. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il est mort de maladie. Vous savez, ici la médecine n'est pas vraiment de la médecine, on fait ce qu'on peut. Jula s'était affaibli, sans qu'on ne sache trop pourquoi. Il avait du attraper un virus.

- Mais c'est courant chez vous ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Mais alors c'est bizarre, est-ce que ça ressemble à ce qu'a le Major Carter ?

- Oui, ça y ressemble beaucoup. Mais le Major souffre de sa grossesse.

Jack réfléchit alors plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Jamais il n'avait entendu dire qu'une grossesse pouvait avoir cet effet là…

Il déboula chez Laira alors que le jour se levait à peine.

- Jack, qu'est-ce qui te prends, tu vas réveiller Luni !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Jack se dirigea vers la chambre où dormait Sam.

- Non Jack, laisse-là elle se repose !

Il trouva Sam blanche comme un linge, elle paraissait morte. Il se précipita sur elle pour prendre son pouls. Il eu le soulagement de constater qu'il battait encore. Faiblement, mais il battait. Il se tourna vers Laira qui était en pleurs.

- Je voulais juste que tu m'aimes de nouveau…

- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. J'étais seul et désespéré de ne jamais rentrer, désespéré de ne jamais la revoir ! Tu n'as été qu'un passe-temps pour moi. Je te jure que si elle meurt, je te tue de mes mains. Viens avec moi !

Jack traina Laira derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule avec Sam.

- Kiran, venez tout de suite, le Major Carter a été empoisonnée. Elle est très mal en point.

Kiran examina Sam mais son visage n'exprimait que peu d'espoir.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour elle. Je ne crois pas qu'elle s'en sortira.

- Si ! Elle va s'en sortir, elle doit s'en sortir ! Toi je vais te tuer ! Cria-t-il à l'attention de Laira.

- Mais Jack, maintenant on peut être ensemble, tu l'oublieras tu verras.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter à la gorge. Il commençait à l'étrangler.

- Tu ne comprends rien à l'amour. Tu es une folle psychopathe ! Jamais je ne pourrais être avec toi ! Elle est ma raison de vivre, et si elle meurt, je meurs aussi.

Jack frappa Laira au visage mais Kiran l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Alerté, plusieurs personnes étaient entrées dans la maison du drame. Parmi eux, le fils ainé de Laira, adulte maintenant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il se passe que ta mère a voulu tuer la femme que j'aime en l'empoisonnant !

- Oh non, maman, tu avais promis de ne pas recommencer…

- Les terriens arrivent dans deux semaines n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Jack qui ne s'intéressait désormais qu'à une chose : la santé de Sam.

- Oui.

- Vous pensez qu'elle pourra tenir jusque là ?

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas.

Jack installa Sam chez Kiran. Son état semblait stable, mais stablement très faible. Il s'occupait d'elle jours et nuits.

Un jour dans l'après-midi, alors qu'il la veillait, elle se réveilla.

- Carter ?

- Mon Colonel ?

- Dieu merci. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je suis tellement fatiguée…

- Ca va aller.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Laira vous empoisonnait pendant tout ce temps.

- Oui ! Je me souviens. Elle m'a tout avoué. Elle a fini par me faire boire directement à la bouteille. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Est-ce que… je vais mourir ?

- Non. Ca c'est hors de question. Vous allez vivre.

- Le bébé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Kiran est un homme bon, mais il n'y connait pas grand-chose en médecine… Reposez-vous. Ca va aller.

Jack embrassa Sam sur le front et la regarda se rendormir. Pourvus que la mission SG arrive à temps.

Une semaine et demie plus tard, Sam allait très légèrement mieux. Elle restait plus longtemps éveillée. Elle buvait de l'eau mais ne mangeait pas. Jack se doutait qu'il lui fallut un lavage d'estomac. Il fut alerté par Kiran.

- Jack, la porte des étoiles s'actionne !

- Ils sont en avance, c'est génial.

Ils furent très vite prêts à partir. Avant de passer la porte des étoiles, Jack aperçu le fils aîné de Laira.

- Tu t'occuperas de Luni ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu dois t'assurer qu'elle ne fasse plus de mal à personne.

- Je le sais. Je suis désolé Jack.

- Tu n'y es pour rien.

Jack passa la porte des étoiles. Il était heureux de rentrer enfin chez lui, heureux d'avoir enfin une chance de sauver Sam.

**Fin du chapitre 1**


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous. Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir, vraiment. Voici donc une suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle laisse une ouverture à un troisième chapitre mais je ne pense pas que je l'écrirai tout de suite. Et puis il faudrait aussi que vous en ayez envie, ce qui n'est pas garanti !_

_Concernant l'histoire de ce chapitre, j'ai réadapté l'épisode « l'apprenti sorcier »._

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 2**

Tout le monde avait été très soulagé de les revoir. On leur avait expliqué qu'on n'était pas retourné les chercher sur la planète car la mission de sauvetage proposée par le reste de SG1 avait été refusée par le président.

Sam était désormais traitée par le Dr Frasier.

- Docteur, comment va-t-elle ?

- Mieux. Le lavage d'estomac lui a été bénéfique. Il faut que ses globules blancs remontent. Mais je suis très confiante. Dans peu de temps elle sera sur pieds.

- Merci. Ouf, que c'est bon de parler à un vrai médecin ! Sinon, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, pour son bébé ?

- Oui. Vous allez lui annoncer ou est-ce que vous préférez que je le fasse ?

- Non c'est à moi de le faire.

- Bien.

Jack s'assit à côté de Sam et attendit qu'elle se réveille. C'est ce qu'elle fit environ une heure plus tard.

- Eh, coucou.

- Mon Colonel ?

- Tout va bien. Nous sommes rentrés sur Terre. Vous allez vous en sortir.

- Et le bébé ?

- Je suis désolé. Il était trop faible, il n'a pas survécu.

Sam ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle le voulait cet enfant. Qu'il soit l'enfant de Jack ou d'un autre, il était le sien.

- Pourquoi…

- Je suis désolé. C'est ma faute. Tout est de ma faute.

Sam ne répondit pas. Elle détourna son regard plein de larmes vers le fond de l'infirmerie.

- Vous préférez que je vous laisse ? S'inquiéta Jack.

- Oui, s'il vous plaît. Répondit Sam sèchement.

Jack s'éloigna donc à regret. Il s'en voulait et il était clair qu'elle lui en voulait aussi. Il aurait du l'écouter dès le départ. Elle avait voulu partir de chez Laira et il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Cette amertume qu'elle laissait paraitre, il la connaissait, il avait vu la même chez son ex-femme Sarah après la mort de Charlie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rende les personnes qu'il aimait malheureuses ?

Depuis trois jours, Sam recevait régulièrement des visites. Daniel et Teal'c bien sûr, mais aussi le Général Hammond et même Cassandra. Ils étaient tous au courant qu'elle avait été enceinte mais n'avaient pas posé de questions, se doutant que c'était la raison de son évidente dépression. Personne ne l'avait vue ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un sourire depuis son retour.

Jack quant à lui, restait à l'écart. Il sentait que Sam n'avait aucunement l'envie de le voir.

Au bout de ces trois jours, Sam put sortir de l'infirmerie, sans avoir le droit de quitter la base. Elle devait rester sous surveillance médicale. Elle se rendit dans son labo pour consulter ses mails et son téléphone portable. Elle avait des dizaines d'appels manqués de Pete. Il était le cadet de ses soucis à l'heure actuelle mais il ne méritait pas de rester ainsi dans l'incertitude. Elle décida donc de le rappeler.

- Pete ?

- Sam ! Dieu merci tu es en vie. Mais où étais-tu ? J'ai appelé ton frère il n'avait pas de nouvelles non plus.

- Tu sais je t'avais prévenu, avec mon travail il arrive que je disparaisse pendant plusieurs semaines sans pouvoir prévenir personne. Je suis désolée que tu te sois inquiété.

- Mais tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ça va.

- Est-ce que je peux passer te voir ?

- Non Pete. Ecoute je suis vraiment désolée, mais… c'est trop compliqué. Nous ferions mieux de rompre.

- Quoi, mais on était bien tous les deux non ? Sam, je pourrais te rendre heureuse…

- Pardon mais, je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas être avec toi. Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi…

- Je ne comprends rien.

- Moi non plus, mais c'est comme ça.

- J'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur.

- Merci Pete. Toi aussi. Au revoir.

Et elle raccrocha. Elle avait sans doute été un peu sèche, mais elle était soulagée. Une chose de moins à gérer pour elle. La difficulté quand vous allez mal c'est qu'il faut non seulement gérer vos émotions mais aussi celles des autres. Il faut rassurer sans cesse, dire que ça va bien, même si tout le monde sait que vous allez mal. Cela rendait les choses encore plus éreintantes.

Elle se sentait vidée. Elle se sentait vide. Elle se dégoutait. Elle en voulait à Jack. Elle savait que ce n'était pas juste, mais elle lui en voulait. Elle l'aurait frappé s'il avait été en face d'elle maintenant. Pendant des années elle s'était concentré sur sa carrière et sa vie privée en avait prit un coup. En dehors de son travail elle n'était rien, à part une fille et une sœur. Elle le voyait bien, mais elle préférait ne pas y penser. Sur Edora, avant même d'avoir appris être enceinte, elle s'était sentie heureuse dans la sphère privée. Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé de particulier après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Tout était resté très chaste. Simplement elle ne doutait plus des sentiments que Jack lui portait et cela lui avait redonné confiance.

Aujourd'hui elle ne doutait toujours pas que Jack l'aimait, mais malgré elle elle ressentait une chose : elle avait l'impression que Jack n'avait pas vraiment voulu être le père de cet enfant. C'était certainement infondé, mais ça lui faisait mal de penser que si le fils de Laira s'était avéré être le sien il aurait été plus heureux.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, isolée dans ses quartiers. Il était 14h et elle n'était pas sortie depuis son réveil le matin, elle n'avait même pas déjeuné. Elle reçu alors un appel du Général Hammond qui lui demandait de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

- Vous m'avez demandé mon Général ?

- Oui. Regardez.

Le Général lui avait montré du doigt un petit garçon, assit dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. L'enfant devait avoir à peine cinq ans et semblait apeuré de voir tout ce monde autour de lui. Il avait les cheveux blonds foncés, le teint halé et de beaux yeux noisette. Son visage poupon était adorable.

- Qui est cet enfant mon Général ?

- Docteur Jackson, expliquez lui.

- Tout à l'heure Jack avait une présentation et il ne s'y est pas présenté.

- Et c'est étonnant parce que ? Rétorqua Sam ironiquement.

- Il tenait à faire cette présentation, il l'avait préparée assidument. Ce matin il n'était pas là non plus. J'ai appelé chez lui, personne ne répondait. Je me suis donc rendu à son domicile, la porte n'étant pas fermée à clé je suis rentré. Et j'ai trouvé… ça. Conclut-il en indiquant l'enfant d'un mouvement de tête.

- Que faisait-il chez le Colonel ?

- Il était assis au milieu du salon, en pleurs, dans un tee-shirt de l'armée de l'air. Et lorsque je lui ai demandé comment il s'appelait il a répondu « Jack ».

- « Jack » ?

- Oui Sam, Janet a fait des tests et apparemment à peu près tout concorde. C'est bien Jack. Sauf qu'il a l'âge mental de son âge physique.

- Mais enfin qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ?

- Nous ne savons pas. Et ce qui rend les choses encore plus difficile, c'est que mini-Jack est une terreur. Il m'a mordu lorsque j'ai voulu le ramener ici ! Se plaignit Daniel. Le Général Hammond peut l'approcher mais il ne répond pas à ses questions. Il a peur de Janet, il dit qu'il n'aime pas les docteurs. Enfin il rit en voyant Teal'c et ne répond pas non plus à ses questions. Alors on s'est dit que vous auriez peut-être plus de chance avec lui…

- Moi ? Ca m'étonnerait.

- On peut peut-être essayer non ?

Sam les observa un à un, chacun s'attendait à ce qu'elle agisse. Elle posa enfin les yeux sur l'enfant. Jack O'neill. C'était vraiment très troublant. Il y avait deux choses taboues pour elle en ce moment, c'était les enfants et Jack O'neill. Gérer les deux en même temps, n'était-ce pas trop lui demander ?

Se sentant poussée par ses collègues, elle n'osa refuser. Elle s'approcha du petit garçon, s'assit auprès de lui sur le lit et lui adressa la parole.

- Bonjour Jack. Je m'appelle Sam.

- Bonjour Sam, répondit sagement l'enfant.

Les autres s'étaient regardés avec le sourire, enfin quelqu'un arrivait à le faire parler.

- Comment vas-tu ? Poursuivit-elle.

- J'ai peur.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, on ne te fera pas de mal.

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant s'approcha plus près d'elle. Il leva son petit bras pour caresser la joue de la jeune femme. Sam, surprise, avait fermé les yeux. Surement ravi de son effet, Jack sourit et se blottit dans ses bras.

- Tu es ma maman ? Demanda-t-il naïvement.

- Oh, non je ne suis pas ta maman…

- Alors elle est où ma maman ?

- Je suis désolée je ne sais pas.

- Tu veux bien être ma maman ?

- Jack… Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche… Dis-moi, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?

- Me suis réveillé tout seul. Je suis descendu du lit et je suis tombé ! J'ai appelé mais y avait personne. J'étais tout seul dans la maison.

- Et est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose qui se serait passé ?

- Non.

- Et hier soir ?

- Non.

- Qu'as-tu fait hier soir ?

- Je sais pas… Répondit Jack tout confus.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, mais si tu te souviens de quelque chose il faudra nous le dire ! Promis.

- Oui, je te le dirai à toi.

- D'accord !

- J'ai faim Sam.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant si tu n'as rien mangé depuis ce matin. Est-ce que tu veux aller avec Daniel manger quelque chose ?

- Non ! Je veux rester avec toi ! Cria l'enfant.

- Désolé Sam, mais vous allez devoir jouer les baby-sitters… lui dit Daniel.

- Daniel s'il vous plaît…

- Vous voyez bien qu'il a peur et vous êtes apparemment la seule personne qui le rassure. Sam, je sais que c'est dur pour vous en ce moment, mais ce n'est qu'un enfant…

Daniel voyait bien que Sam et Jack étaient en froid, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire payer à un enfant les problèmes qui pouvaient y avoir entre eux.

- D'accord. Admit Sam, qui avait apparemment fait le même chemin que Daniel.

- Bien Major, vous vous occuperez de lui pendant que le Dr Jackson et Teal'c iront inspecter le domicile du Colonel O'neill.

Sam emmena donc le petit Jack vers le mess. Il s'accrochait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage et contre toute attente, elle se reconnut en lui. Elle le trouvait si touchant, elle ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle sourit en voyant cette adorable frimousse barbouillée de chocolat. Jack avait englouti cette part de tarte au chocolat avec appétit. Tout cela la troublait vraiment. Il y a une heure elle maudissait son supérieur, elle lui en voulait, lui aurait craché sa haine au visage sans réel argument. A ce moment là, devant ce bout de chou qui était bel et bien Jack O'neill (la rapidité avec laquelle il avait dévoré ce gâteau ne laissant aucun doute à ce sujet), elle se rendait compte à quel point elle l'aimait.

Après mangé, elle avait amené Jack dans ses quartiers, où elle avait tenté de l'occuper.

- On joue à chat !

- Non, il n'y a pas assez de place dans cette pièce.

- On peut aller dans le couloir !

- Non Jack, c'est une base militaire, on ne joue pas à chat dans les couloirs désolée.

Le minois déçu du petit garçon attendrit totalement la jeune femme.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais dessiner ?

- Je sais pas dessiner.

- Tout le monde sait dessiner. Allez tiens regarde.

Sam avait posé devant Jack une feuille de papier et un stylo. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas décidé, elle s'empara du stylo et dessina son fameux bonhomme.

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est toi ! Allez, si tu me dessinais à ton tour…

- Avec ses toutes petites mains, Jack avait du mal à tenir le stylo.

Alors Sam se plaça derrière lui, elle entoura la main de l'enfant de la sienne et le guida.

- C'est moche…

- Mais non, ça me ressemble tu ne trouves pas ?

Jack fit non de la tête et se frotta les yeux.

- Tu es fatigué ?

- Oui.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas étonnant, il est huit heures ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Mais tu n'as pas mangé !

- Pas faim.

- Je ferai une très mauvaise mère, Laira avait raison.

- C'est qui Laira ? Demanda innocemment l'enfant.

- C'est une dame qui m'a fait beaucoup de mal.

- Tu veux que je la tape ?

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Oui, on a pas le droit de te faire mal !

- C'est drôle que tu dises ça… Quelqu'un qui te ressemble beaucoup a passé de très bons moments avec Laira…

- Si elle est pas gentille avec toi alors je l'aime pas. Je t'aime toi.

Il avait dit cela si sincèrement que Sam fut bêtement extrêmement touchée par les propos de l'enfant.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui je t'aime, répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence, avant de se réfugier dans ses bras.

Sam sentit l'émotion la submerger. Elle serra fort le petit garçon dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement… Avoua-t-elle en pleurant.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.

- C'est ma faute ?

Alors Sam prit le temps de réfléchir. Elle plongea dans le regard de Jack, ce regard si innocent. Il n'avait pas encore connu les horreurs de la vie. Il aimait sans difficulté, sans se poser de questions. Il n'avait pas encore connu la perte. Car lui aussi il avait perdu. Bien plus qu'un espoir d'enfant. Il avait perdu un enfant de dix ans. Il avait perdu son fils et toute sa vie s'était détissée par la suite. Elle n'avait cessé de penser qu'il n'était pas responsable de la mort de Charlie. Elle n'avait cessé de penser que Sarah aurait du le soutenir plus. Et aujourd'hui elle agissait exactement de la même façon.

- Non. Ce n'est pas ta faute… Ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute. J'ai été blessée et je l'ai reproché à quelqu'un que j'aime parce que je pensais que ça me permettrait de me sentir mieux. Mais ça ne m'a pas aidé. Au contraire. J'ai cru qu'on ne m'avait pas assez aimé, pas comme il faut, et que c'était pour ça qu'il m'était arrivé malheur. Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Parce que je sais que j'étais assez aimée. Je sais qu'il ferait tout pour que les choses ne se soient pas passées comme ça. Il l'avait promis et j'ai préféré mettre cette promesse de côté. Il m'avait promis que quoi qu'il arrive il serait là. Même si ça n'avait pas été le sien il aurait été là. J'ai été injuste avec lui…

- J'ai pas tout compris, reprit Jack au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

- Oh, je suis désolée mon cœur, je parlais toute seule. Tu es fatigué, tu veux dormir ?

Pour toute réponse, Jack se frotta les yeux et bailla.

- Allez, allonge-toi.

- Tu dors avec moi ?

- Non, je vais trouver une autre chambre.

- Reste s'il te plaît. Je veux pas rester tout seul.

- Tu es en sécurité ici tu sais.

- Mais j'ai peur.

- De quoi as-tu peur mon ange ?

- Du bonhomme gris…

- Quel bonhomme gris ?

- Hier j'ai fais un cauchemar avec un bonhomme gris et avec des gros yeux…

- Vraiment ? Parle-moi de ce bonhomme…

- Il avait une drôle de voix.

- Intéressant.

- J'ai peur de refaire le cauchemar. Tu peux rester avec moi Sam ?

- Bon d'accord, jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes…

- Non, si je me réveille tout seul j'aurai trop peur !

- Ok, je vais dormir aussi alors, ça ne me fera pas de mal.

Sam se déshabilla et s'installa sous les couvertures. Elle y glissa Jack, qui se blottit aussitôt contre elle. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et caressa ses cheveux d'une main protectrice. Demain, il faudrait qu'elle parle aux autres du fait que Jack avait vu un asgard, mais cela pouvait attendre. Pour la première fois depuis la perte de son enfant, elle se sentait en paix. Elle adorait ce petit mais elle voulait revoir son Jack. Il lui manquait. Elle estima combien cela serait merveilleux d'avoir son Jack, et un petit garçon ressemblant à celui qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait été idiote d'avoir dirigé sa rancœur contre son supérieur. Ce dont elle avait réellement besoin, c'était de son soutien. C'était qu'il soit de son côté.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin après une bonne nuit de sommeil comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Jack était allongé sur le côté, suçant son pouce, toujours aussi adorable et toujours âgé de cinq ans.

Elle voulut se dégager et le laisser dormir, mais il devait avoir un détecteur de sa présence car il se réveilla aussitôt.

- Bonjour mon ange, lui dit-elle.

- Zour.

- Tu as bien dormi, pas de cauchemar ?

Encore endormi, Jack répondit seulement de la tête par la négative. Décidément même enfant il n'était pas du matin.

- Je dois aller voir mes amis, tu veux rester dormir ici ?

Jack ne répondit pas mais se redressa et s'accrocha à elle. Elle l'emmena donc avec lui.

- Tiens, bonjour Sam ! Lui lança Daniel alors qu'elle rentrait dans le bureau de ce dernier.

- Bonjour les gars.

- Vous l'avez adopté à ce que je vois. Remarqua Daniel qui constata que l'enfant était endormi dans les bras de son amie.

- C'est plutôt lui qui m'a adoptée.

- Il vous a aimé dès la première fois qu'il vous a vu. Ca n'a pas été mon cas…

- Il ne m'a pas mordu c'est vrai.

- Vous savez je parlais aussi bien du petit que du grand…

- Mini-Jack a vu un asgard la nuit dernière ! Dit Sam pour changer de sujet.

- Un asgard ? S'étonna Teal'c.

- Oui, en tout cas il dit avoir fait un cauchemar et avoir vu ce qui ressemble très fortement à un de nos amis asgard. Qu'avez-vous trouvé chez lui ?

- Rien du tout si ce n'est diverses expériences bactériologiques dans son frigo, assez de reste de junk food pour nourrir un pays africain, des cadavres de bière… Bref, c'était pas beau à voir mais il n'y avait rien à signaler. Donc vous nous apportez notre première piste !

- Vous avez besoin d'aide pour les recherches ?

- Non ça ira, occupez-vous de lui.

- Ok !

Cette fois-ci Sam ne se fit pas prier. Elle voulait récupérer le vrai Jack, mais en attendant elle était heureuse d'être avec sa version enfantine. Elle passa encore quatre jours avec lui.

Durant cette période, elle s'était réellement occupée de lui, telle une mère. Il faut dire que Jack était très dépendant et c'était bien normal pour un enfant de cet âge. Il dormait toujours avec elle, elle l'emmenait manger, elle jouait avec lui, elle le bordait le soir. On avait apporté des vêtements pour lui, des jouets. Il adorait le yoyo, étrangement.

Mais entre temps elle avait appris que Jack était mourant. Elle commençait enfin à se reconstruire mais perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait, à travers un enfant auquel elle s'était trop attachée, cela elle ne pouvait le supporter. Par désespoir, ils avaient contacté la Tok'ra.

- Papa !

- Bonjour ma chérie. Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous avons besoin de toi. Il y a cinq jours le Colonel O'neill s'est retrouvé dans la peau d'un enfant de cinq ans. Il ne se souvenait de rien si ce n'est d'avoir vu une créature qui ressemblait à un asgard. Au début il allait bien, mais sa santé décline maintenant. Janet dit que ses organes vont lâcher un par un et qu'il va mourir. Je t'en supplie papa, il faut que tu le sauve.

Entre temps le père et la fille étaient arrivés en salle de contrôle.

- Bonjour les amis. Comme j'allais le dire à Sam, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire si ce n'est vous conseiller de mettre Jack en stase.

- Tu veux le mettre au frigo ? S'insurgea Sam.

- Tu parles comme lui !

- Papa, je n'ai pas envie de rire. Tu n'as vraiment pas d'autre solution ?

- Il faut nous laisser du temps. Et du temps, il n'en a pas d'après ce que tu me dis.

- Bon sang mais pourquoi les asgards nous font-ils ça ? On sauve leurs fesses et ils nous condamnent ! Cria Sam les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait qu'elle se donnait en spectacle mais elle était à bouts de nerfs. Sentant qu'elle perdait prise, elle préféra sortir de la pièce.

Son père la rejoignit deux heures plus tard. Elle se trouvait dans ses quartiers où elle lisait une histoire à Jack.

- Jack, te présente mon père.

- Bonjour, dit timidement le garçon.

- Bonjour. Euh… Sam, je peux te parler ?

Sam s'approcha de son père pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- J'ai consulté les résultats du Dr Frasier. Selmac a compris ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un clone.

- Un clone ! Ca alors.

- Daniel a émis l'hypothèse que l'asgard enlevait les humains pour les étudier. Pendant ce temps là, il les remplaçait par un clone. Et d'après les témoignages, les enlèvements avaient lieu tous les sept jours. Donc dans deux jours l'asgard devrait récupérer son clone.

- Mais il y a du y avoir un problème. Car le but du clone est de passer inaperçu. Or un rajeunissement de cette envergure est loin d'être discret…

- Tu as raison. L'asgard ne doit pas savoir qu'il y a un problème. Ils sont en train d'organiser quelque chose, tu devrais y aller.

- D'accord.

- Sam. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Non. Mais... tout va dépendre de notre capacité à le sauver.

- Lequel des deux ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Depuis deux jours elle ne vivait que pour Jack. Elle s'occupait de lui mais cela lui rappelait à quel point sa santé était précaire. Elle avait bon espoir de retrouver son supérieur dans peu de temps. Cependant elle désespérait à l'idée de perdre l'enfant. Perdre un enfant, une deuxième fois.

Ils avaient tout préparé. Tout était prévu pour le lendemain. Elle se rendit à l'infirmerie pour la visite médicale quotidienne de Jack quand Janet l'interpella.

- Sam, tu peux venir dans mon bureau s'il te plaît ?

- Oui.

- Voilà, avec tout ça, j'avais reçu tes résultats d'examens mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de me pencher dessus. Tu sais, il y a eu SG3 qui est revenu blessé…

- Janet…

- Ce n'est pas bon Sam. Tes ovaires sont très abîmés. Tu ne pourras plus avoir d'enfant. Je suis désolée.

Sam avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à serrer son cœur, à le broyer, à le briser. Pourquoi dès qu'elle allait mieux un coup de massue venait s'abattre sur elle ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ? Elle avait tant besoin de Jack à ce moment là. Elle avait cessé de lui en vouloir et tout ce qu'elle voulait désormais était qu'il soit près d'elle.

Elle s'isola avec le petit Jack. Elle le serrait dans ses bras et pleura à chaude larmes. L'enfant avait demandé plusieurs fois ce qui lui arrivait mais Sam ne communiquait pas. Alors le petit garçon avait cessé de poser des questions. Il s'était contenté de laisser la jeune femme le bercer.

Le lendemain soir, il fallait agir. Ils se trouvaient tous trois devant la maison de Jack. L'enfant avait été placé dans le lit. Sam le rassurait à l'aide d'un talkie-walkie. Quand tout à coup, une lumière apparut, venant de la chambre, signifiant que la téléportassions avait bien eu lieu. Mais Daniel et Teal'c étaient stupéfaits par ce qui venait de se passer juste à côté d'eux. En effet, Sam aussi avait disparu, exactement en même temps.

Sur le vaisseau asgard, Sam se sentait léviter. Elle tourna la tête et vit le petit Jack dans la même position qu'elle. Elle utilisa son zat' pour désactiver la machine au dessus d'elle, qui la maintenait ainsi. Elle retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Lorsque l'asgard s'approcha elle le zatta. Elle s'appliqua ensuite à détacher Jack avec précaution.

Elle attacha l'alien puis utilisa une tour de contrôle pour téléporter ses amis auprès d'elle.

Bien entendu, Jack, le vrai, l'homme, se trouvait parmi eux. Malgré tout ce qui lui arrivait, elle fut heureuse de le voir.

- Sam, mais que s'est-il passé ? Comment se fait-il que vous ayez été vous aussi téléportée ? Demanda Daniel précipitamment.

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne comprends pas non plus… Répondit-elle en reprenant le petit Jack dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un ici va m'expliquer ce qui se passe oui ?

- Mon Colonel, vous ne reconnaissez pas le visage de cet enfant ?

- Non… Dit-il après un temps d'hésitation.

- Mon Colonel, il y a sept jours vous avez été enlevé par l'asgard que vous voyez-là. Il vous a remplacé par un clone, sauf que ce clone qui était censé faire passer votre disparition inaperçue, était… défectueux. Voici votre clone. C'est vous à cinq ans. Il est absolument adorable, mais il ne sait pas vraiment qui il est. Bref, il a cinq ans. L'ennuie c'est qu'il est en mauvaise santé et que si on ne fait rien… C'est fini pour lui.

- Ah, monsieur a réglé sa photocopieuse de travers ? Rétorqua Jack ironiquement.

- Jack, Sam ? Il se réveille… prévint Daniel.

- Vous ! Qui êtes-vous ? Cria Jack à l'extra-terrestre.

- Je me nomme Loki.

- C'est un dieu nordique malfaisant, indiqua Daniel.

- Nous devrions tenter de contacter Thor de nouveau, proposa Teal'c.

Sam prit cela en charge. Quelques secondes plus tard, Thor apparut dans le vaisseau.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu avant à vos appels. Loki, pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Demanda-t-il à l'attention de l'asgard attaché.

- Notre race s'éteint, j'essayais de trouver un moyen de la sauver.

- Et je suppose que pour vous la fin justifie les moyens ! Cria Sam, qui semblait à bouts de nerfs. Le clone que vous avez déposé sur Terre est en train de mourir !

- Je suis désolé, cela est du aux pratiques obsolètes de Loki, dit Thor.

- Je n'avais pas besoin d'un clone à la durée de vie normale.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Questionna Jack.

- Vous avez été capable d'accéder à la connaissance des anciens. Il y a à peine une génération, aucun humain ne l'aurait pu.

- Et tu pensais que nous n'aurions pas pris de précaution Loki ? Nous avons placé un capteur dans le corps du Colonel O'neill. Indiqua Thor.

- C'est donc ça qui a empêché le développement du clone, fit remarquer Daniel.

- En effet, confirma Thor.

- Bon et sinon, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Jack avec curiosité.

- Non, je n'ai rien trouvé chez vous qui me permettrait de sauver la race asgard. J'ai donc utilisé un autre terrien, un terrien aux propriétés particulières, afin de créer un hybride.

- Qu'est-ce que vous chantez ? S'agaça Jack.

- Le Major Carter ici présente n'est qu'un clone, au même titre que cet enfant. Le Major Carter est un humain disposant de protéines de naquada suite à sa fusion avec un Tok'ra. Leur reproduction est peut-être la clé de la survie de notre espèce. Bien que j'aie du la réparer, elle a bien réagi par la suite à la fécondation.

- Attendez… Vous voulez dire que moi, je suis un clone, et que mon vrai moi est actuellement enceinte du Colonel O'neill ?

- C'est exact.

Tout le monde prit un peu de temps pour assimiler la nouvelle. Le choc pouvait se lire sur leurs visages.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Cria Jack, qui semblait furieux. Où est la vrai Carter ?

- Elle est sur Terre, dans votre base.

- Thor, téléportez-là ici, ordonna Jack.

L'alien obéit et se dirigea vers la console. Sam était à présent consciente que c'était la fin. Tout son monde venait de s'écrouler et c'était le couronnement de plusieurs semaines catastrophiques pour elle. De plus, elle avait été blessée par la réaction de Jack. Oui, elle était la fausse Carter. Mais elle venait de l'apprendre et elle aurait apprécié qu'il la traite avec plus de respect.

Son double apparut alors au beau milieu de l'assistance.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la nouvelle arrivée.

Daniel lui fit un rapide résumé de la situation. Le temps pour elle d'assimiler les informations et elle prit la parole :

- Alors, là, je suis enceinte ?

- Je vous le confirme, intervint Loki.

- Enfin Loki, comment comptais-tu t'y prendre ? Demanda Thor.

- Je voulais récupérer le clone du Major Carter et prolonger sa vie afin de garder l'original ici. J'aurai ainsi pu surveiller l'évolution du fœtus.

- C'est inadmissible ! Dirent en cœur les deux Sam.

- Je vous assure que Loki sera puni pour cela, affirma Thor.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les clones ? Demanda Daniel. Deux Sam sur la même planète, ça va faire beaucoup non ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Daniel. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie maintenant : m'endormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller, dit calmement le clone de Sam. Mais, est-ce qu'il serait possible de sauver le petit Jack ?

- Vous voulez sauver un clone ? S'étonna Thor.

- Eh bien, si c'est possible oui, proposa Sam, la vraie. Enfin, avec votre accord Mon Colonel…

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Sam crut bon de lui donner plus d'explications.

- J'ai passé cinq jours avec cet enfant et je m'y suis beaucoup attaché. Nous nous y sommes beaucoup attachées, précisa-t-elle en regardant son propre clone. Il n'a que cinq ans. Il n'est pas vous. Plus vraiment, car nous sommes façonnés par les choix que nous faisons. Je m'occuperai de lui. Vous n'aurez à aucun moment l'obligation de le prendre en charge.

- Bon, d'accord, répondit Jack dans un haussement d'épaule.

- Merci mon Colonel !

Ils avaient désormais sauvé le petit Jack et ils étaient plus ou moins près à repartir sur Terre. Le moins était que personne ne savait comment s'y prendre avec le clone de Sam, qu'ils avaient fatalement condamnés.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, les rassura le clone. J'aimerai seulement parler à… moi-même, en privé.

Les deux Sam s'isolèrent donc.

- J'ai compris quand s'est passé l'échange. Donc il y a une chose que vous ne savez pas : Janet m'a appris que je ne pourrai plus jamais avoir d'enfant.

- Quoi ?

- Mais, apparemment, pour que vous tombiez enceinte, Loki vous a… réparé, comme il dit. Alors, je vous en prie, profitez de la chance que vous avez aujourd'hui. Vous attendez un enfant de l'homme que vous aimez. Vous allez pouvoir garder le petit Jack avec vous. Je voudrais ça plus que tout.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous. C'est tellement injuste.

- Soyez heureuse, c'est tout ce que je veux.

- Je vous promets de tout faire pour ça.

- Alors, au revoir.

Sam s'éloigna mais ne souhaita pas partir tout de suite. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'amena vers son clone.

- Jack, je sais que tu ne comprends pas bien, mais tu vois, cette dame là et moi, et bien c'est pareil. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien lui faire un câlin ?

- D'accord.

Jack tendit les bras et le clone de Sam ne pu résister à l'envie de le serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans de cou de l'enfant et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à l'idée que plus jamais elle ne vivrait cette sensation. Mais peu importe, elle ne vivrait plus bientôt, et plus rien n'aura alors d'importance.

Elle rendit le petit Jack à son double avec un peu de précipitation, sentant que ce serait plus dur si cela durait plus longtemps.

- Merci…

- De rien.

Puis Sam déposa l'enfant auprès de Daniel et se dirigea vers son supérieur.

- Monsieur, est-ce que vous pourriez rester avec elle, jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini ?

- Enfin, c'est un clone…

- Non mon Colonel. Elle est moi. C'est comme si c'était moi…

Touché, Jack consentit à la demande de Sam.

Tout le monde fut téléporté sur Terre après que Thor ait assuré à Sam que plus aucun asgard ne l'importunerait. Il lui avait demandé si elle souhaitait qu'il lui retire le fœtus qu'elle portait, mais Sam avait refusé. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde de nouveau un enfant qu'elle désirait. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du demander son avis à Jack, mais elle en avait fait fi.

Seuls Thor, Loki, prisonnier, le clone de Sam et Jack demeuraient sur le vaisseau. La jeune femme avait été placée sur une sorte de table lumineuse bleue.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de rester, dit Sam. Je sais que c'est elle qui vous l'a demandé.

- Et elle a eu raison. Ce que vous faites, laisser la place, c'est très courageux.

- Avais-je réellement le choix ?

- Je suis désolé. Je me rends compte à quel point c'est injuste.

- Arrêtez, c'est comme ça c'est tout. J'avais perdu le goût de vivre de toute façon.

- Ne dites pas ça…

- C'est pourtant le cas. S'il vous plaît, rendez là heureuse.

- Je ne crois pas que j'en serai capable. Tout ce que je fais fini par blesser les gens que j'aime.

- C'est faux. Arrêtez de vous rendre responsable de tout le malheur qui arrive aux gens à qui vous tenez. Il arrive des choses tristes et injustes à tout le monde, tous les jours. Vous n'aidez personne lorsque vous culpabilisez et que vous prenez vos distances.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait avec Sarah après la mort de Charlie.

- Elle avait besoin de vous pourtant. Ne refaites pas cette erreur. Aidez-là à surmonter les malheurs. Et quand vous la verrez aller mieux, vous comprendrez que c'était la bonne solution. Vous en êtes capable, le petit Jack l'a fait. Il m'a apporté tant de choses. Vous verrez, c'est un enfant fantastique.

- Ca aussi, je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée.

- Vous n'alliez pas laisser un enfant mourir alors que vous aviez la possibilité de le sauver…

- C'est sûr dit comme ça…

- Elle l'aime. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant… Il l'aime aussi. C'est vers elle qu'il s'est tourné dès le départ. Il est un peu sauvage, il faudra l'aider à aller vers les autres.

- C'est vrai que j'étais un peu sauvage quand j'étais petit !

- Ne la laissez pas dans le doute, soyez un père. Même si c'est dur pour vous, ne vous posez pas trop de questions. Vous me l'avez dit un jour, avoir un enfant c'est la plus belle chose au monde.

- Je serai toujours là pour elle.

- C'est le moment de le prouver…

- Je vous le promets.

- Merci… Je suis prête maintenant.

Jack fit un signe vers Thor. Ce dernier s'approcha de sa console. Avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que soit, Jack se pencha vers la jeune femme et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Thor activa la console, la lumière bleue de la table se transforma en rouge, et en une seconde, Sam était partie.

Quelques jours plus tard, Jack et Sam n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de parler seuls à seuls. Sam avait passé un long moment à l'infirmerie à faire des analyses. Son enfant se portait bien et semblait normal, à priori. Elle avait aussi eu beaucoup à faire concernant le petit Jack. Il fallait lui créer une identité. Elle avait demandé à l'enfant quel prénom il aurait souhaité porter. En effet, elle imaginait déjà les difficultés avec un homonyme. Cependant le petit garçon lui avait répondu « Jojo ». Elle lui avait donc proposé « John » et cela ne lui avait pas déplût.

Jack avait compris que s'il voulait avoir une chance de la voir, il devait se rendre chez elle, puisque c'était apparemment là qu'elle se trouvait.

- Mon Colonel ! Bonjour. Entrez !

Jack entra donc dans la maison de Sam et vit le petit… John, qui jouait dans le salon.

- Vous voulez boire une bière ?

- Non ça ira merci.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été disponible pour vous.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends.

- Asseyez-vous, dit Sam en montrant le canapé. Voilà, avant tout, je voudrais vous dire que vous devez pas vous sentir obligé de prendre une responsabilité envers moi, l'enfant que je porte, ou John.

- Et moi je vous arrête tout de suite. Sam, je vous aime. Vous le savez. Avoir une famille avec vous est probablement une rédemption que je ne mérite pas. Mais, je ne sais par quel miracle, vous m'avez choisi. Moi ! Et moi, je ferais tout pour que vous soyez heureuse, alors si en plus ce qui vous rend heureuse me rend heureux moi… Enfin bref, ce serait idiot de ne pas concilier tout ça vous ne croyez pas ?

- Je pense effectivement que ce serait plus judicieux d'être heureux tous deux plutôt que malheureux.

- Voilà ! Oui, c'est ce que je pensais…

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'argumentation déplorable de Jack. Ils rêvaient tous deux de la même chose et Jack était prêt à l'assumer. Elle en était tellement heureuse qu'elle le prit dans ses bras. Quelque peu surpris, Jack se figea. Mais il comprit vite que les choses allaient être finalement beaucoup plus simples que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il se laissa alors aller et la serra à son tour dans ses bras, respirant son odeur naturelle.

Il l'écarta pour regarder son visage. Elle semblait si apaisée, si heureuse, qu'il comprit, comme le lui avait dit le clone de Sam, qu'il avait prit la bonne décision.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

- Merci mon Colonel. Merci de comprendre ce dont j'ai besoin.

- On m'a un peu aidé.

Sam se trouva curieuse mais préféra rester sur l'instant présent.

- Vous savez, je porte peut-être l'avenir de la race asgard là tout de suite.

- Je crois surtout que vous portez mon enfant et que vous vous apprêtez à élever un mini-moi, et donc, que vous avez beaucoup de courage !

- John est un enfant adorable.

- J'ai hâte de découvrir ça.

- D'accord ! John, tu peux venir mon chéri ? Appela Sam.

- Maman regarde c'est un avion ! Dit le petit émerveillé par son jouet.

- Et tu sais comment ça marche un avion ? Intervint Jack.

- Non… T'es qui toi ?

- Moi ? Je m'appelle Jack.

- Avant moi aussi je m'appelais comme ça.

- John, on en a déjà parlé. Tu ne dois dire ça à personne.

- Pardon maman…

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais il faut que tu fasses très attention à ça, c'est important.

- Promis.

- Alors sinon, moi je suis Jack et je suis fou amoureux de ta maman.

- Tu es son amoureux ?

- Euh…

- Oui c'est mon amoureux. Tu sais, un enfant a une maman et un papa. Et tu sais aussi que je porte un enfant dans mon ventre. Le papa de cet enfant, c'est Jack.

- Le bébé tu as dit que c'était mon frère.

- Et justement, si tu veux bien, je pourrais moi aussi être ton papa. Est-ce que ça t'irait ?

- Tu sais comment ça marche les avions ?

- Oui je sais !

- Alors d'accord, je veux bien que tu sois mon papa !

- Super. Viens là champion !

Le petit John s'approcha de Jack qui lui tendait les bras. Jack le saisit, le souleva et le fit tourner dans les airs.

- C'est comme ça que ça marche un avion !

L'enfant riait aux éclats. Sam, assise sur le canapé, admirait cette scène avec tant de bonheur, tant de confiance, que Jack ne pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour l'embrasser.

- Hey ! Arrête de lui faire des bisous ! S'insurgea l'enfant.

- Ah non. Jamais je n'arrêterai de lui faire des bisous, dit Jack qui continuait d'embrasser Sam partout, pendant que celle-ci riait à la fois du jeu de Jack et de la moue étonnée de John.

- Je vous aime tellement vous deux. Vous êtes les hommes de ma vie !

Alors Sam les entoura de ses bras et les poussa à s'allonger sur le canapé. Enlacés tous les trois, ils laissèrent le bonheur et l'amour, trop longtemps repoussés, les envelopper.

Tout à coup, un orage éclata et une pluie diluvienne se mit à tomber au dehors. Il pleuvait, mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient protégés. Ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient confiants. Comment ils géreraient les choses avait peu d'importance. L'essentiel était d'être en paix avec eux-mêmes. Il pouvait pleuvoir à torrent, cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Il pleuvait encore, mais des jours meilleurs se profilaient. L'avenir était à eux.

_Bon je sais, complètement mielleuse la fin, j'aurais pu trouver mieux, mais je manquais certainement d'inspiration. Reviews ?_


End file.
